<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confinement, ou une énième taquinerie de Kongpob by UnPetitDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109681">Confinement, ou une énième taquinerie de Kongpob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino'>UnPetitDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Confinement, Fluff, KongxArthit pendant la pandémie, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que Kongpob et Arthit sont eux aussi victimes du confinement. <br/>Et parce que Arthit est encore victime des taquineries de Kongpob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confinement, ou une énième taquinerie de Kongpob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthit sauta sur son téléphone. </p><p>- Kongpob ! Tu as entendu pour  le confinement ? <br/>- Oui, notre professeur vient de nous l’annoncer. L’université est fermée dès demain. Et ton entreprise ? <br/>- Elle ferme également. Je vais faire du télé-travail. Je n’arrive pas à croire que nous allons être confinés, soupira Arthit. <br/>- Moi non plus…. </p><p>Un silence et puis Kongpob repris : </p><p>- J’espère que je vais pouvoir supporter ma famille pendant aussi longtemps.   <br/>- Ta famille ? <br/>- Oui ma famille. Je ne vais tout de même pas me confiner seul dans ma chambre étudiante pour au moins un mois si ce n’est pas plus ? <br/>- Ah… Oui...</p><p>Arthit ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception qui lui sembla d'ailleurs aussi ridicule qu'inappropriée. Une pandémie mondiale les forçait à se confiner parce que des vies étaient en danger et tout ce à quoi il pensait était d’être confiné avec son petit ami ? Et il était maintenant déçu que Kongpob choisisse de passer un mois chez sa famille plutôt qu’à ses côtés ? Arthit n’avait pas le droit d’avoir ce genre de pensées. Et pourtant la déception était toujours là. </p><p>- Je dois te laisser P’Arthit, j’ai cours dans cinq minutes. On se rappelle ce soir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te voir. Je dois faire mes bagages. <br/>- Oui, effectivement. A plus tard Kong, fais bien attention à toi. </p><p>                               * * * </p><p>Arthit passa une très mauvaise après-midi. </p><p>P'Earth lui sembla soudain très pénible, Todd trop bavard, Bonus trop silencieux, et ses collègues exaspérants. Tous discutaient avec angoisse du confinement annoncé et du coronavirus. Arthit ne voulait pas en entendre parler. L’idée d’être confiné seul dans sa chambre lui semblait maintenant terrifiante et il se décida finalement à lui-même rentrer chez sa famille.</p><p>Quand Arthit rentra chez lui ce soir-là, la porte n’était pas fermé à clé. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui possédait le double des clés. Dans la chambre, deux valises traînaient sur le sol, le lit était recouvert de vêtements, et dessus, couché de travers, Arthit trouva un Kongpob endormi. Levant les yeux aux ciels devant cette vision, Arthit posa son sac sur le sol, s'assit sur le bord du lit et tapota doucement l’épaule de son petit ami. </p><p>- Kong….</p><p>L’interpellé souleva ses paupières avec nonchalance et esquissa un sourire taquin. </p><p>- Que fais-tu ici et qu’est-ce que c’est que toutes ces affaires ? </p><p>Arthit connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Encore une fois Kongpob s’était joué de lui. </p><p>Et il aurait été un mensonge de dire qu’il n’en était pas extraordinairement ravi. </p><p>- P’Arthit, croyais-tu vraiment que j’aurais manqué la moindre occasion d’être à tes côtés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un si petit appartement ? s'amusa Kongpob en lui adressant ce regard lourd de sens dont lui seul possédait la notice. </p><p>Arthit secoua la tête mais ne pu contenir un sourire. Il se leva du lit, récupéra sa serviette, prêt à aller se doucher, et répliqua : </p><p>- Il va nous falloir faire beaucoup, beaucoup de sport pour garder la forme dans ce si petit espace….</p><p>Il savoura avec une grande satisfaction la vision du visage de Kongpob, déformé par un immense sourire et dont les yeux surpris mais rieurs ne le quittèrent que lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma. </p><p>Arthit : 1 ; Kongpob : 0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>